Rewind!
by ChildInMe
Summary: In Lightning Thief, Percy and Annabeth are caught on video on the Tunnel of Love. Zeus has a clever idea soon after. I have no idea why I chose this title.


**Title: Rewind!**

**Disclamier: I don't even think this is necessary. I am not Rick Riordan.**

**Summary: At Lightning Thief, Annabeth and Percy are forced to go to the Tunnel of Love, and it's recorded. Now, what do you think the Olympians think of it? Zeus decides to spy on the two even further.**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That was the noise made by all the major Olympians. (Hades doesn't count cuz he's sulking in the Underworld.) All of them except for Poseidon and Athena. They sat stony eyed and unmoving in their thrones.

"This is pure gold!" Hephaestus chortled. "Ya gotta admit, they look cute together, too."

"They do NOT!" Poseidon bellowed, still slightly pissed.

"Hard to say, but I actually agree with him." Athena added.

"It's the Tunnel of Love." Aphrodite laughed, and waved her hand towards Athena. "Love, my dear. Why else would they go there?"

"Because stupid Ares tricked them!" Athena mumbled, her voice full of venom. She stole a quick angry glance toward the direction of the biker short clad god. He didn't take that as an insult. More like a compliment.

Apollo pushed the pause button on the remote, right at the part where Percy and Annabeth were starting to put their arms around each other.

Yes, Hephaestus recorded everything. And this juicy little segment was too good to keep to himself. Perseus Jackson, the son of Poseidon, (who also wasn't supposed to be born, and had the fate of the world possibly upon his shoulders) was obviously attracted to Annabeth Chase, the intelligent, favorite daughter of Athena.

"If they have children, Athena, Poseidon, won't they be cute little grandkiddies?" Persephone asked teasingly. (Remember folks, this is in the summer, so Persephone is with her mommy.)

"Of course they will." Poseidon snorted. "They'll look like me."

"NO GRANDCHILD OF MINE WILL LOOK LIKE YOU, POSEDION!" Athena thundered.

"Rewind!" Apollo interrupted their argument. He pressed the rewind button.

On the big, plasma screen TV, it showed Percy and Annabeth. Percy quickly motioned for Annabeth to get on. She shook her head and mumbled something. Percy blushed, but gestured again. She reluctantly decided to follow.

The rest is, as you know, history.

The gods and goddesses enjoyed the part where Annabeth and Percy put their arms around each other and screamed. Aphrodite mentioned many times that it looked "cute, absolutely adorable." She also said that they reminded her of the tragic, epic story of Helen of Troy and Paris.

Poseidon and Athena did not like the tragic part.

But even Zeus chuckled as his brother and daughter's reactions. This was so fun! Maybe he should videtape the two often, and show it to the Olympians whenever he felt like it. If that little twit of a son of Poseidon returned the stolen lightning bolt, that is.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ha ha! Your daughter was looking in that Jackson brat's window!" Ares laughed, pointing at Athena.

"She couldn't help it!" Athena spluttered.

"Yes, she could! Then she could've avoided this whole situation!" Poseidon yelled.

The Olympians were gathered again, this time the summer after the lightning bolt fiasco. Zeus had summoned them, claiming it was something important. They had all rushed in, and he had turned on the TV.

Poseidon massaged his foreheads. He couldn't tell into the future like Apollo, but something told him that there were going to painkillers soon. "How am I supposed to act if that little girl starts stalking my son?"

"He's no great loss, anyway." Ares snarled. "Just look at him! That ugly black hair and those dorky green eyes!"

Then he realized his mistake.

"Um, but they look great on _you_, Poseidon!"

Poseidon mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "Tylenol."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Can't your freak of a daughter leave my son alone?" Poseidon snapped.

"It's your son that bothers my daughter." Athena countered.

All the other Olympians looked in interest as they saw the two usually composed immortals exchange "pleasantries."

They had been invited again for "something important." Zeus had the scene when Annabeth went to hear the Sirens.

"Your daughter jumped into the middle of the Atlantic!"

"So did your son!"

"He's immune to drowning!"

"And he made Annabeth immune to drowning, too!"

"The only reason he jumped off was to save her!"

"If he had searched her for weapons, everything would be okay!"

"If she hadn't insisted on seeing the Sirens it would be okay!"

"He obliged her!"

"So? It was her idea!"

Zeus praised himself. (Silently, of course.)


End file.
